


New Beginnings

by starshynebrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood of Olympus, F/M, frazel - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[After Blood of Olympus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> College in New Rome and a New Year's celebration. (obviously there are spoilers of the whole series...)

"So who should I ask to the dance?" Percy asked, teasing Annabeth. The words reminded him of that one time he, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth went to the boarding school to rescue Nico and Bianca. He also recalled almost dying at least twenty times, so he was glad that this time, it was a bit different. 

Annabeth laughed,"Janine over there might be interested," she shrugged, kissing Percy on the cheek lightly. 

Percy grinned at Annabeth looking around at all the different buildings of New Rome. It was their senior year of college and tonight was the New Year's ball. In Rome, the New Year was supposed to honor the Janus, teh god of gates, doors, and beginnings. Of course, since Janus actually guarded New Rome, it was very important that everyone celebrated it, or else Janus would never leave them alone for the whole entire year demanding that "you filthy demigods never appreciate the work I do!". Both Annabeth and Percy owed a great deal to Janus. Both had faced the (annoying) god in the Labyrinth so many years ago. Would everything have been different if Annabeth had chosen differently then?

"Percy," Annabeth snapped Percy out of his trance, knowing that sometimes he got too carried away in his thoughts. Every once in a while he would confess that he felt guilty about so many things: Leo, Calypso, Bianca, the list went on and on. He'd stupidly thought that after the Battle of Olympus the gods would listen to him, but at least he shouldn't have forgotten his own promises. After Tartarus, he'd been a bit different, and Annabeth knew that. But they were together, and nothing would change the fact that they loved each other. There would be no more feud between Athena and Poseidon, at least with their children. 

"Right. Yeah. Maybe I'll ask Janine," Percy managed to say, smiling. But Annabeth could see the look in his eyes. 

Annabeth hugged him tightly,"Come on, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. "Let's go to lunch," she told him. They could never truly let go of the events in their past, but they did need to move forward. What better time than the day for new beginnings?

"Hey, you guys!" Frank came over and enveloped them in one of his signature bear hugs (thank the gods he didn't actually turn into a bear this time). "Long time no see," he commented after pulling away. ANnabeth couldn't help but notice that Frank had grown even more in the last five years. Sure, he was already a tall, handsome, and fit looking guy during the Battle against Gaea, but now he looked much more mature, though he still was same innocent Frank Zhang she had met five years ago. 

"Are you and Hazel going to the New Year's party?" Percy asked, holding Annabeth's hand. 

Frank looked a bit confused,"Uhhh don't we have to go?" he asked, making Annabeth laugh. 

"Are you going together? As a date?" Annabeth clarified, nudging Percy softly. 

Frank nodded,"Yes. We are," he shrugged,"Thought that was implied,"

"Then what do you mean we have to?" Hazel came up from behind them, jumping on Frank's back.

Frank turned red,"Well... I just assumed--" he was cut off by Hazel's laughter. 

"I know. You have a weird way with words though," Hazel kissed his cheek and jumped off his back, hugging Annabeth and then Percy. "How are classes going?" she asked them. 

"They're going well," Annabeth shrugged,"Senior year."

"Annabeth's opinion may not exactly be the same as mine," Percy muttered, though he didn't think his classes were horrible. He wished he had some extra free time though. It was hard to keep up with all of his work, along with training, eating, sleep, and obviously finding time with his girlfriend. 

"Hey there's only one semester left!" Hazel replied, taking Frank's hand. 

Percy and Annabeth nodded in response,"Thank the gods," Percy muttered, eliciting a laugh from Annabeth and Hazel.

At least in this school, Percy didn't have to worry about accidentally blowing up classrooms or getting attacked by monsters. But school was school no matter what.

"Let's go eat," Hazel suggested, breaking he silence. She looked at Annabeth wondering what was going on with Percy, but Annabeth just shook her head lightly. Just as Percy had his moments of guilt, Annabeth did too. She just expressed them a bit differently. Instead of becoming guarded or taking out her frustration with sword fighting or swimming, she would focus on work. She would poured all of her emotions into her architecture designs. 

"Yeah. Let's eat," Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand and started to walk. 

Breakfast--or technically brunch-- was silent. Nobody wanted to start a conversation that might end up bringing back some memories. During the holiday season, it was as if everyone just felt this tremedous amount of guilt. Leo Valdez was someone none of them would ever forget, and even though he and Percy didn't really get to know each other too well, Percy had made a promise that he had yet to keep. Maybe once he was done with school, he would go search for Calypso. Maybe that was what 'The Oath To keep with a final breath' was supposed to be. 

"So what are you wearing?" Hazel interrupted Percy's thoughts, even though her question was directed towards Annabeth. 

"Something blue," Annabeth replied, glancing at Percy to see his response. Annabeth's eyes filled with relief as Percy grinned and nodded. 

"I'll wear a tie to match," he replied. 

"Cool. I think I'll wear something dark green. I have a really nice dress in mind. I've been saving it for this," Hazel shrugged, looking at Frank, who seemed to be really interested in his food. The tips of his ears were red, and Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy laughed as Hazel teased,"No need to get all embarrassed. You've seen me in a dress before!"

Frank shook his head,"I just... I don't have a suit...yet," he explained.

"I'm sure you can find one in time." Percy shrugged, then changed topics. "We should Iris Message Mom," he looked at Annabeth, who nodded. 

"If you use the direct number you'll get her," Hazel chimed in, raising her eyebrow as if waiting for the joke to settle in.

"O, Fleecy, do me a solid," Frank and Percy recited together, laughing.

Annabeth didn't understand the reference, as it was a minor detail that never actually made its way to the stories he had told her about his quest, but she was glad the three of them bonded so well together. "I bet Sally will be surprised to see you. How long has it been?"

"Too long," Percy sighed. In actuality, it had been maybe a few weeks, but Sally was extremely busy with her job and her four and a half year old girl. She was a handful, but Sally joked that at least she didn't blow things up or send water spewing everywhere. 

Annabeth squeezed his hand,"Come on," she pulled him to his feet and waved at Hazel and Frank,"We'll see you later, okay?" Then she led Percy to the nearest water source and tossed a denarius into the air. 

"O, Fleecy, do me a solid." Percy smiled a bit,"Contact Sally Jackson," the rainbow shimmered and the image of Sally Jackson appeared, a bouncing baby girl in her arms. 

"PERCY!" the baby girl grinned and stumbled towards the image. "Annabef!"

"Hey, Bianca," Percy grinned, wishing he was there to hug her. "Hey, Mom," 

Sally walked over and picked up Bianca, grinning at Percy. "It's been so long! How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing okay," Percy shrugged, looking over at Annabeth and smiling softly. "I've got good company," 

"And how are you, Annabeth? Studying hard?"

"Of course, Mrs. Jackson,"

"You know you can call me Sally, right? You'll probably be calling me that or Mom soon enough," she teased, making both Percy and Annabeth turn bright red. Though it was pretty obvious that one day they would get married, the thought made them both feel as if something bad was going to happen *cough* Hera *cough*. 

They talked for about half an hour before Bianca started making too much of a fuss and Sally had to take her to bed. Percy looked at Annabeth with a small smile,"Guess we better get ready for the party," he gave Annabeth a small kiss and then made his way to his room so he could get changed. 

\---

"You look..." Percy stared at Annabeth, unable to find the words. Annabeth was wearing a navy blue dress that went right past her knees, with a lace design around the neck area. Her grey eyes twinkled in the moonlight and Percy's hand subconsciously went to his mouth, hoping he wasn't drooling. 

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grinned and kissed him softly. "I know." she whispered, taking his hand. "Now let's go,"

Hazel and Frank were already there, awkwardly dancing and talking. "You look amazing!" Hazel commented, hugging Annabeth. 

"Well, so do you!" Annabeth grinned. She was right of course. Hazel's dark green dress wrapped around her body perfectly, and Hazel's curled hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, covering the fact that it was sleeveless. 

Frank was about to speak when he was interrupted by a huge round of applause as Janus was brought onto the stage. The left face spoke first,"Quiet down! You're giving me a headache!"

"No! Cheer some more!" The right face declared. "This is my day! It is almost midnight and the month of ME will begin!"

"Then you'll have a chance to choose your fate," The left face added, and it looked like he was looking straight at Annabeth. She'd almost been forced to make her choice too soon, and Annabeth shivered at the thought. She had a feeling that under the pressure she would have found herself in a really bad position with Kronos. It was terrifying to think that Hera had stopped her from that.

Annabeth shivered and Percy's arm wrapped around Annabeth tightly. "No more prophecies," Percy muttered, and Annabeth couldn't help but agree. 

As Reyna announced that the New Year marked a new beginning, the fireworks began and Annabeth pulled Percy in for a big kiss. "I love you," She whispered. "And even though we won't forget what happened, I think it's time we move forward," she looked at him, hoping he understood.

Percy nodded,"To moving forward," he whispered, holding her close.

"To new beginnings," Annabeth smiled, kissing him again.


End file.
